xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Grey
Jade Grey (b. ?) is a Neyaphem mutant and a witch. He is the son of Dallas Grey, and the grandson of Hulkling and Blink. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Momochi clan from Kirigakure, and is a member of Team ?. He primarily relies on his mastery of ninjutsu. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Palmon, and a bearer of the Crest of Sincerity. Jade is a member of the Grey family, the Darkholme family and the Munroe family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Jade is an Omega-level Neyaphem mutant. Geokinesis: Jade can psionically control the movement of the tectonic plates within the Earth's crust. He can create small or large earthquakes by psionically affecting the Earth's crust. Jade can control the whole nature around him, from keeping indoor plants alive to create earth shields and creating whole jungles/forests. *''Chlorokinesis:'' Jade can create, control, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, fruits and flowers, even moss and fungus. He can cause plants grow from the soil, move/attack or even rise from the soil and 'walk', mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead plants. The ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Weaponizing the plants allows him to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at his will. Jade can cause horticulture found, i.e. wrap of vines, to grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. Jade can use his psychic power to establish communication with plants in order to unravel pasts events. *''Toxic Immunity:'' Jade has toxins in his blood stream that can make his touch deadly and grants him immunity to all poisons, viruses, bacteria, and fungi. *''Pheromone Manipulation:'' Jade's body produces pheromones that make people susceptible to mind control around him. He can also produce "pheromone dust", which makes it easier for him to pinpoint targets. The dust heats up people's bodies and make them vulnerable to his control. *''Seismic Sense:'' Through physical contact with the ground, Jade is able to pick up even the slightest vibrations, enabling him to perceive his surroundings as precise as normal sight. *''Earth Energy Manipulation:'' Jade has the ability to gather energy from the earth and manipulate it and/or be empowered by it. He can use energy from the earth for many different applications such as strengthening himself or releasing it for different types of effects. He can manipulate and emit earth energy as a force to crush objects or use it to cause earthquakes, create a powerful earth energy field, create domes and force fields of earth energies and create or project earth energy bolts and blasts. **''Telekinesis:'' Furthermore, Jade has developed the ability to convert his geokinetic energy into telekinesis. This is probably due to his Grey genome. His telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: Powers as a Skrull-Kree hybrid Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Master Martial Artist: Jade has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of Generation X, Jade is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Jade is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, Japanese, and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of German and French. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength Level Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Jade carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Palmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Jade carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Sincerity around his neck. This allows his Palmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Generation X Members Category:Single Characters Category:Americans Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Neyaphem Category:Skrulls Category:Krees Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Geokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Shinobis Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Grey family Category:Darkholme family Category:Munroe family Category:Azazel family Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Royalty Category:Uchiha clan Category:Homosexual Characters